The Anakin Solo Adventures
by writer215
Summary: Anakin Solo survived Mykr, but at what cost?


**The Anakin Solo Adventures**

**Episode I: Happy Survival**

Anakin Solo awoke in a bacta tank. He wondered how much time had passed since Mykr, and if he had been dead.

Someone must've noticed he was alive, and he was lifted from the tank.

After dressing in a white medical robe, Anakin walked on unsteady bare feet to his hospital bed, where he sat propped up against pillows, waiting.

The doors slid open, and his first visitor entered in the form of his Uncle.

"What's happened? Is the war over? Is Ben OK? Are my parents and siblings alive?"

Luke smiled.

"Ben is a great little baby. The war is over, and your family is fine, myself and aunt Mara included."

"Sorry. I've been out for a while."

Luke laughed, then reached for his belt inside his robe. He pulled out Anakin's lightsaber hilt, and placed it on the bedside table.

"I'll let everyone know you're ready to see them." Luke said.

The next hours were a flurry in Anakin's memory.

Mom, Dad, Jacen and Jaina came first, hugging him, thanking the Force (Han Solo did that!?), and finally forgiving him for everything- scaring them, letting Chewbacca die..

Anakin shook himself inside, it was time to forgive himself for that too.

After his parents and siblings left, Luke returned and Mara came in with him, holding Ben.

She set her son in his arms.

"Why don't you Hold your godson?" She said.

"What? Really?" Anakin asked.

"Of course." Luke laughed.

Anakin thanked them, then cuddled his little cousin, his godson. He knew then that he had nothing to worry about; that he was not his namesake and that the dark side had no pull on him- his loving family was insurance for that fact. Getting up, Anakin walked over to the medship's viewport, still holding his cousin.

His family walked up behind him, and together they watched the stars pull back as they blasted towards Couruscaunt and the future...

* * *

**Episode II: Dark Reunion**

The medical ship arrived on Coruscaunt in late morning.

Anakin left his family to go see the one person that hadn't been on the medship but that he wanted to see the most: Tahiri.

He took a speeder straight to her apartment building, parking on her personal terrace.

Slipping inside, he saw a hooded figure sitting on her couch, dressed in all black.

"Tahiri?" He asked.

"No. Darth Judicar." Tahiri's voice said .

She stood. Anakin noticed another change: she was wearing boots. That never happened.

She detached her lightsaber from her belt and ignited a blood-red blade.

She leapt at him. He ignited his own in a block.

"I thought you were dead!" She shouted. Beneath her hood, he could see yellow eyes.

He leapt back into his speeder and hightailed towards the Temple. Tahiri followed, leaping onto the back of his speeder.

They landed in front of the temple, and Anakin leapt out of the speeder and engaged once more in a duel for his life.

Tahiri broke the duel off, then leapt towards the window Anakin knew belonged to Luke and Mara.

Fueled by his love for the inhabitants of that room, he leapt after her.

He entered the nursery, where Darth Judicar stood, lightsaber raised behind her head, promising to strike his godson.

Tahiri turned.

"Your family kept your survival from me. You were dead, i felt it. Luke and Mara must feel my pain!"

"No!" Anakin cried, yanking her back with the Force.

She turned and the duel resumed. Anakin fought reluculantly but hard. Soon he saw an opening. He sliced through her right arm and pushed it out the broken window with the Force, her lightsaber with it. Using her remaining arm she grapneled down the outside wall of the temple.

Anakin leaped after her, grapneling himself.

She was in an empty training room.

Anakin swung through the broken window, igniting his blade once again. Using the Force, he called for his uncle.

Tahiri leapt at him with a green lightsaber. Anakin glanced a corpse lying nearby.

He raised his own blade in defense.

Luke and Mara came running in, weapons ignited. Anakin turned the duel around, pushing Tahiri towards the window.

He sliced off her other arm, then went for her knees.

Tahiri looked up at him.

"We're done. Tahiri died when you should've."

Then she crawled towards the ledge and flew out the window.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

He turned to his uncle.

"I'm sorry Anakin." Luke said.

"Darth Judicar is still alive. She was right though, I don't sense Tahiri's prescene, only her shell.

"There's someone else here." Luke said.

"Who?" Anakin and Mara asked.

"Lumiya." Luke said.

He turned and left.

"I'll go check on Ben." Mara said. She must've felt him earlier, but couldn't take his call because of Anakin.

Anakin sighed, then followed her.

"I'm sorry about your window." He said.

She smiled.

"As long as my son is ok, it'll be fine." Mara said.

He was, although he had been crying for a few minutes.

Mara held him and calmed him.

Luke soon joined them, accompanied by Leia, Han and the Solo twins.

"We have to do something about the Sith." Han said.

Luke nodded. They would, Anakin knew. This time as a family...

* * *

**Episode III: Costly Victory**

Anakin Solo stepped out of the refresher in the Solo apartment.

He wrapped a towel around himself, then moved into his room.

Dressing quickly, he walked out to his terrace and got in his speeder.

Today was the day that The Skywalker-Solo family would leave in the FALCON to hunt down Darth Judicar and her master Lumiya. Anakin and Luke had each felt their respective ex-flings leave the planet a few days ago, and since then, the hunt had been in planning stages.

Luke and Mara were leaving Ben at their first stop: Yavin IV. Darth Judicar had already tried to kill the boy once, there was no point in risking it again.

Anakin climbed the ramp of the falcon, then went into the lounge. Jacen and Jaina were playing holochess, watched by R2 and 3P0.

Anakin sat down to watch.

Jaina lost to Jacen very quickly, and she left as Zekk entered the room and motioned for her.

"So..." Jacen said. Anakin moved to Jaina's seat so he could face his brother, then asked "so... What?"

"We're hunting down a couple of Sith. One used to be your girlfriend and one used to be Luke's. what do you think is gonna happen?"

"They're gonna die." Anakin said.

"Mara will kill Lumiya and mom or dad or you or Jaina or Zekk or Luke or I will kill Judicar."

Jacen nodded.

They dropped Ben off on Yavin without most of the crew even disembarking.

Then they set off towards The Kuat drive yards, where they figured Lumiya would be: constructing some death machine.

After no success at the yards, they headed for the outskirts of space.

Anakin, who was sharing a bunk bed with Jacen, woke with a start. Someone very familiar was calling out with the Force, a call to war.

The call led them to Vader's fortress on Vijun.

Luke, Mara, Anakin and the twins, along with Leia went into the fortress, lightsabers lit. Han stayed with the ship, ready for a getaway of any kind.

The Sith Hunters soon found their way to the throne room, where two chairs sat at a large database.

The chairs spun around.

Sitting in one was Lumiya: face veiled, prosthetics all over he body, lightwhip unignited in her hand.

In the other sat Darth Judicar: mechanical limbs replacing those she had lost to Anakin, her hair mostly gone as it could not be seen beneath the skull like death mask she wore.

Both sith stood. Lumiya snapped her fingers and a group of ancient Seperatist battle droids came to fight the extra jedi.

Luke drew his shoto- a short lightsaber built to fight Lumiya, and engaged with his wife versus his ex.

Anakin faced Judicar alone, sending a message through the Force that said: ill take her. Take down the droids.

Lumiya's lightwhip snapped at Luke, but her blocked it. Igniting his main lightsaber, he stabbed at her heart, and made his mark. She wasn't dead yet, but she dropped her whip, then unleashed a torrent of lightning upon the Skywalkers. Mara leaped at her, shouting something incoherent. Swinging her blue blade, Mara sliced through Lumiya's neck, beheading her.

Anakin meanwhile was engaged in a tough duel. Judicar had dueled their way up a flight of stairs, to the roof of the palace.

Anakin lashed at her waist, but she blocked him, flipping his lightsaber away, then cutting his hand off. He screamed in pain, but recalled his lightsaber and resumed the one handed fight.

Having heard her youngest son scream, Leia ran to the roof.

Unseen to the former lovers now torn by darkness, Leia snuck up on Tahiri and stabbed her in the heart.

Anakin ripped her mask off, and shouted as she died.

"I LOVED YOU! YOU DESTROYED THAT!"

She smiled like she used to.

"I loved you too... That's why... I... Did what I did... Thought... You...dead...vengeance...Jedi...

With that, Tahiri and Darth Judicar both died.

Anakin deactivated his blade, then hugged his mother. She dropped her own weapon, which clattered off the roof.

"You did what you had to." Was all Anakin said. The Falcon came to the roof just as the rest of the family joined them. Carrying Tahiri, they ascended the ramp and blasted off the planet.

Han handed Leia her lightsaber as they lowered the dead Jedi girl on a gurney.

Anakin, Luke and Jacen left to the cockpit where Zekk and Han were so that the women could properly undress Tahiri.

They arrived back on Couruscaunt, where Anakin led Tahiri's funeral procession, pushing her clear coffin towards the hall of burning.

Placing her on the firebed, dressed in a plain tunic, her feet bare once again, Anakin lit the flame.

She was gone, he realized. A tear dripped down his face as he joined his family.

He knew that being alive was what he wanted, he just wished Tahiri could be with him...


End file.
